Megaman VXZ: Welcoming the Valkyrie
by MegafanOCperson
Summary: Introducing a Megaman OC of mine! Rated T for violence near the end. Enjoy, no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

"Yoiichinichiwo sugosu!" A small female Reploid shouted; waving to the scientists she had called "family" for so long. They waved and called out various good-bys in Japanese.

"Sayōnara, yoi tomodachi!" The young Reploid called, finally ducking into the plane. It was a private flight, and several of her scientist friends sat in seats around her, taking final notes and watching her. She smiled at them. She always smiles. Suddenly a cold feeling ran down her spine. She will be leaving her country, her home. She shivered and sank into her seat, her whole body growing tense. Doctor Suifuto reached over and held her hand. He smiled warmly at her and spoke with a soft gentle voice.

"Sore wa OK ni narimasu" He rubbed the top of her white gloved hand with his thumb. She relaxed some and took a shaky breath. Not now. She could _NOT _have an anxiety attack now.

_"__Control it."_ She thought in Japanese, _"Control it, V, control it. It's ok. It's going to be ok."_

Hours later the plane landed in America. A huge Reploid in green armor waited for them. A smaller Reploid, in the classic blue armor, held a sign that said "Suifuto".

"Presenting, Vu~arukirī One." Said the doctor in semi-English and a heavy accent. The green armored Reploid looked confused.

The female Reploid stood straighter and said in perfect English, "Project Valkyrie Prototype One reporting for duty, _sir_." The green Reploid smiled, which looked rather evil, for he had bright blue eyes. No whites, no pupils. Just blue.

"Ah, wonderful, the Prototype is here." His voice was deep and slightly intimidating. The Doctor handed the green armored Reploid a holograph clipboard. Paper was outdated. The Green Reploid read it carefully, smiled, and signed on the bottom. The Doctor nodded and handed the Reploid a computer chip.

"Her information here." The Doctor said, "Her abilities, limits, blueprints." The Reploid nodded and tucked the chip away.

He turned to Valkyrie One, "I am Sigma. I shall be your mentor."

V-1 looked nervously at the doctor. He smiled sadly and gave her a hug, those soft, warm hugs that humans give.

"you'll be fine, V." The Doctor whispered in Japanese, "You were like my daughter and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too!" V-1 cried out hugging the doctor tight. The doctor pulled away, his hands on her shoulder pads as he looked at his creation one last time in person. The sun glinted off her shiny new armor, sky blue and gold. He ruffled her wild, short, gold hair for the last time.

"I'll call when I get home." He said and disappeared into the plane. At Valkyrie's request, they stayed to watch it take off. After a moment's silence, Sigma directed V to the truck they were going to her new home in. Sigma was too large to really fit in a car. The smallish blue Reploid scurried to the truck to get the door for Valkyrie, then Sigma. He hopped into the driver's seat and they took off to Cadet School. When a new type of Reploid comes out, the first several prototypes must go through training before the new models are deemed trustworthy.

"I will personally train you." Sigma told Valkyrie after the truck drove off and they began to walk to the School, "That means you shall do as I say, and ask no questions about it."

V-1 nodded willingly, "Yes Commander Sigma, Sir!" She was eager to please this large Reploid.

"I will be training several others as well as you. They are your peers. They do not outrank you, nor you them."

"Yes sir!"

"You are at the bottom of the ladder. Do not expect it to be an easy climb."

"I didn't intend to, Sir."

"Good. Class in an hour." Sigma left her standing there. Several young Reploids mulled about. It was the courtyard. V-1 still had her little suitcase in her hand and she looked around, dazed.

"Lost, kid?" A Reploid in army green armor asked, beside her.

"Y-yeah…"

"The dorms are 2nd floor, left wing, for girls anyway. We guys are in a different wing. Name's Tito."

"Hullo!" V-1 gave him a big grin, "I'm Project Valkyrie Prototype One… you can call me V-1 for short."

"Well, welcome, V-1… good luck." Tito left. He knew that that little grin of hers wouldn't get her far. He could tell by her armor that she was going to train to be a Hunter. Tito made a bet with himself that they'd rip V-1 to shreds within a week.


	2. Chapter 2

V-1's smaller-than-usual metallic boots clanked down the hall. Several girls in pastel colored armor, and no helmets, but wild hairdos and headsets, stared V-1 down as she tried to find her dorm. Valkyrie's was near the end of the hall. It was a tiny room with a bunk bed, a desk, and a chair; it was grey and sparse in there. V-1 shivered, from nervousness, and from the cold. Whoever stayed here last kept the AC unit on freezing. She turned it off and pulled her blanket from her suitcase and wrapped herself in it. She shivered for a few minutes in the softness of her coverlet. She buried her nose in it and inhaled. It still smelled like her old home. Valkyrie relaxed a bit and she suddenly felt drowsy. She saw the time and shook her head: ten minutes till class! She ran out, careful to shut and lock her door, before she rushed to the gym. She was five minutes early.

Tito was there, so was a Reploid in dark purple armor who sneered at her, "Who let a Navigator in?"

A Reploid in classic blue armor snarled at the newcomer. Several other Reploids who had the generic blue armor and dull green eyes mulled about, waiting for their teacher. Tito smiled, but it looked sympathetic.

"Hullo again."

"Hi!"

Tito opened his mouth to reply, but the doors opened, and everything froze and grew silent. Sigma was here.

"When I come in here…" Sigma boomed, and it echoed in the now silent gym, "I expect every one of you to be in your assigned spots, and STANDING IN _ATTENTION_." Everyone saluted and stood straighter.

"YES COMANDER SIGMA _SIR_." They all said. V-1 tried her best to follow along; she wasn't used to this.

"At ease." Sigma said more calmly. Everyone spread their feet apart and put their hands behind their backs. V mirrored Tito, who she was standing next to.

"Now, every session we have, you _must_ be in your assigned spot." Sigma pointed to where the purple Reploid stood, "Tito, you're here." Sigma pointed on down the line, commanding them where to stand, "Valkyrie One." V-1 paced nervously to her spot, and she gasped. She had to stand to the one who snarled at her!

The vicious blue Reploid hissed in her ear, "Irritate me once, and I'll maim you." Valkyrie gulped. Tito, her only friend, was at the other end of the line of strangers. There were about ten Reploids in Sigma's class.

"…And Bodhi." Sigma finished.

The purple-clad Reploid stalked up next to V-1, "I'll make you sorry you ever tried to join, twip." His face twisted into that awful sneer of his.

Sigma went on and on about rules, and V-1 frantically tried to store each in her memory files. She wanted to overachieve, she wanted to succeed. She was beginning to feel antsy. Sigma never scanned her chip, and so he had no idea that she had a small motor, but big energy. V-1 had to constantly be on the move or else she will go berserk, and she had to hold still for his whole lecture. She was shaking slightly, fighting the urge to run. If her coding is stripped down to the basics, all that would be there is "RUN".

"Now I want you all to drop and give me twenty!" Sigma barked. Valkyrie got tired after fifteen. She wasn't built like the others; she didn't have the immense strength that most Reploids have. She literally has the strength of an average human being. The session dragged on, and V-1 was growing weary. After the session, she collapsed with fatigue and just sat there, panting, clear droplets of coolant running down her face.

Tito walked up, "You ok, newbie?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie said breathily, "yeah I-I just need to… catch my breath."

"Oh…ok."

Later, V-1 fell on her bed with a heavy sigh. The AC was blasting cold air again. She decided it was broken. With a flick of her hand she brought up her personal holographic tack board. It showed her vital signs: several little warnings had popped up, but that was from her over-exhaustion; pushing the limits on her body. It'll be better in the morning.

_"__I'll call when I get home." _Doctor Suifuto's words rang in her mind. She glanced over to her message file, but it was empty. She frowned.

"I calculated… I calculated… he should've been home about an hour ago…" She muttered, and tried to call, but a voice cooed that the number was unavailable. Valkyrie frowned. She recalled the number to JapanTech Labs, but the line was busy. Frustrated, V-1 turned off her message board and rolled over, switching on the radio. She needed noise or else she couldn't sleep.

"…went down two hours ago off the Japanese coast. Still looking for survivors, but things are looking bleak as the day turns to night. Three confirmed deaths, two were unidentifiable but the third was the famous JapanTech scientist, Suifuto." Valkyrie launched out of bed and nearly screamed. She smacked herself to see if she was dreaming. She began to hyperventilate.

"nononononononono." She muttered and began to pace, "nononononononoNO." V-1 threw herself to the ground and sobbed. She pounded the floor and the metal rods that make her fingers snapped. She cried out and curled into a tight, shaking ball. A young Navigator opened the door to see what the commotion was.

"Wha-you ok?!" The Navigator-in-training rushed to the crying girl's side.

"N-n-n-n-n-nOOOooOO." Valkyrie stuttered. She resumed sobbing. The Navigator's sharp eyes saw her misshapen hand.

"You're hurt!" The Navigator's small hands with slender fingers gently helped V-1 standing, but Valkyrie's knees buckled and the Navigator caught her.

"H-h-he… he's g-gone. I-I d-d-don't… und...er...stand...Fat-ther i-is…" V-1 faltered and stared blankly off into space, barely breathing.

"GET MEDICAL IN HERE!" The Navigator with pastel purple armor and matching hair called over her shoulder, scooping up V-1's limp body. The young Reploid's breathing was shaky and her eyes were wide.

"D-d-d-don't...un...der...stand." She muttered, shaking and not blinking.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you dudes and dudettes are enjoying this fanfic! ^.^ It's gonna be a bit awkward since this is my first time uploading any story at all, and I had to go through my fanfic and split it into chapters best I could. Anyway, I hope V-1 isn't annoying or anything! I'll upload more chapters soooon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Medical 'Ploids arrived with a stretcher, "Help, help her please, she's malfunctioning!" The Navigator fretted.

"Don't worry, we'll fix her up." Said the male Reploid, helping the other Reploid scoop the trembling V-1 onto the stretcher. They carried her out.

Valkyrie's unblinking eyes fell on the Navigator one last time, " . . .d." She sounded like a broken CD, her voice crackling and skipping strangely.

Tito ran frantically down the hall. He busted into the Med Lab and saw his new friend lying in bed. Her mouth trembled and her eyes were huge, and her face was white as a sheet.

"V!" Tito exclaimed and he ran over to her bedside. She whimpered and shrunk away from the sudden noise, "What happened?" Tito demanded.

"She was found in this state in her room 30 minutes ago. We've scanned her systems, but it's no virus. We suspect it's a glitch in her processors. Her personality chip seems to be most affected."

"V." Tito said quietly and he gently brushed her cheek, she shrunk away at first, but then relaxed, "Oh V, what happened?" He asked in a gentle tone.

" .er." She stammered, "H-h-he… . ." Feelings rose in Tito's chest he never knew he was capable of and he took her blue and gold helmet off.

"Hey, you're ok. It's ok." Tito whispered, drawing the back of his hand gently over her pale cheek.

"Do-don't… understand…" V's voice sounded airy and her eyelids flickered, and then she sighed and fell asleep.

"Rest well." Tito said softly. He got ready to leave; he was terrified of the emotions he was feeling.

"We scanned around for everything that could've triggered this in her. Found this." The nurse pulled up a news clip about Suifuto's crash.

"Oh no…" Tito sounded crushed. He didn't know Suifuto, but the fact V called him "father" just broke his heart.

"We believe her personality chip was inadequately prepared for grief, and it caused her to glitch when it came. She should be better soon."

"I hope so." Tito said sadly, looking at V one last time before leaving.

The next morning, Sigma heard the news of the plane crash, and the effects it had on the new cadet.

"How… unfortunate." Sigma mused after he heard the whole story. He went down to visit his new apprentice. She lay, huddled under an old quilt. She muttered in Japanese as she restlessly slept, tossing and turning at times.

"Well?" Sigma asked impatiently.

"She was in pretty bad shape last night, and once we wake her up today she will have some counseling from Sif."

"She needs to train if she ever hopes to get any good." Sigma remarked.

"Not today. Today she needs rest. Not only is she hurt physically, she's hurt mentally too. She will need to recover. Check back tomorrow."

Sigma muttered and left. A few hours later, Tito came, panting and dripping coolant. Sigma worked them hard that day.

"V?" He asked as he walked into the med bay. V was sitting in a chair, her eyes closed, as if in rest, but she opened them when she heard him coming.

"Hey buddy." She said with a weary, sad smile.

"Hey. How are you coping?"

"Better, Miss Sif really helped."

"Good, I was scared for you for a while."

"You were?" V asked with surprise.

Color flushed to Tito's cheeks, "Yeah."

V smiled. A real smile. A big smile. Tito smiled back; he was starting to like that dopey grin of hers.

"You sure you feel better?"

"Yeah! I'm going back to training tomorrow!" She looked to her blue boots, "I guess I decided to let Doctor Suifuto go, he wouldn't want me to cry because he's gone." She looked to the ceiling, "Plus he's in a better place than here, and I bet he's really, really happy up there."

Tito hugged her, "Of course." V felt color come to her cheeks and she did not understand why.

* * *

**A/N: I'm on fire with these chapters! Should slow down soon, I already have chapters 1-7 done, so I'll be uploading like CRAZY and since I had to section it off in chapters, some will be short, others will be looonngg. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning, V woke and felt just fine. She still hurt inside, but Doctor Sif's calm counseling helped. V inhaled deeply and placed her helmet on her head. She will make her father proud. She will become a Huntress.

"STOP LAGGING, CADET." Sigma yelled at V as she tried to hoist the immense weight of the barbell up. She shook hard, and once she got it off the stand, her arms collapsed and the barbell fell across her chest.

"OOOf." V gasped. She scrabbled around, trying helplessly to get out from under it. Tito looked over with concern; he was on his fifth rep.

"Worthless." Sigma spat. V looked on the brink of tears (if Reploids could have tears). The others had done their ten reps and the sniggered at the small Reploid pinned under a barbell.

"Now gimme ten laps." Sigma commanded the others. He looked down on his small student, "And you… I expect you to get yourself unstuck, then run your laps." He walked away. V gasped and fumbled under the weight.

"Here." Tito said gently, he had walked over. With a grunt he hefted the weight off V and she lay, panting for a few moments.

"Thanks." She gasped finally; rolling off the table and rose slowly and painfully.

"You hurt?"

"I'm ok." V trotted over to the running track. She felt a glimmer of hope. Running! Maybe she could finally show Sigma her talent!

"Ah, Valkyrie One, got out of your predicament? Good. Take these." He put a fifty pound weight in each of her hands and her knees buckled, "Now gimme ten laps." Sigma pointed to the track. The others ran it with confidence, hefting their weights like they were nothing. V wanted to break down and cry. Her fingers began to hurt and her shoulder joints strained. She hissed through her teeth as her back began to hurt too.

"Go on." Sigma said in an inviting tone, "Go run with the others." V squinted her eyes closed and she heaved a shaky sigh. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left. Right. Left. Right. She opened her violet eyes and narrowed them in determination. Left right. Left right. Left right left right left right. She jogged behind the pack. Tito had joined them, but he cast glances over his shoulder to see the young female lagging far behind. He slowed his pace until he was running beside her.

"You sure you ok?" He saw that her face was shining with coolant. She was looking ahead with utter determination.

"I'm ok."

The others finished their laps and they jeered at the two left on the track. Tito was murmuring encouragement to V who was breathing heavily and straining to keep running. Sigma watched at a distance, amused. Tito shows good teamwork… but he was more interested in the female. She was weak, practically useless, but her utter _obedience_ attracted his attention. She would do _anything_ he told her. Sigma smirked, "_that one." _He thought, _"She could be something after all."_

V was a few steps away from finishing. She was wheezing now, her steps seemed unsure, her eyes were closed, sparks shot from her right shoulder, and her face glistened with coolant.

"Just a little more." Tito encouraged, "Only a few more steps, V. You can do it." The second V crossed the finish line, she dropped the weights and fell to her knees, moaning and holding her bad shoulder.

"Good job." Sigma clapped slowly, "You all can take a break, sparring in an hour."

"Tito…" V whispered, "Get me to the Med Lab."

* * *

**A/N: Wooo shortest chapter yet! I know Sigma seems harsh, but he always came off as harsh to me. Reviews and advice would be much appreciated :3 and stay tuned 'cause Day of Sigma will come... and crap will hit the fan. *dun dun duuunnn***


	5. Chapter 5

V lay on the table, semi-conscious.

"Her systems are exhausted." A Reploid Nurse said, gently inspecting her sparking shoulder. Another paced silently into the room and placed a tray of different small utensils at V's bedside, and then paced off to assist a different Reploid.

"Let's fix that shoulder." The main doctor skillfully used the small tools and repaired her damage within five minutes. Tito watched patiently. V mumbled and every once in a while gripped the side of the bed in pain. Tito was tempted to clasp her smaller hand in his, but the mere thought caused him to feel nervous.

"There." The doctor set his tools back on the tray, "Good as new." He stood, "She'll be fine, but she needs to rest her systems for the rest of the day. Don't let her do much." He picked up a small glowing glass-like clipboard and scribbled on it and handed it to Tito.

"Give this to your instructor. It's doctor's orders telling him to let her rest." The doctor said, handing Tito the Doctor's note.

"Thank you so much." Tito stood, "Is she good to go?"

The doctor looked down at his tired patient, "Do you feel like you can-"

"Yes." V said too quickly, attempting to stand. The color drained from her face and she began to fall. Tito caught her.

"I gotcha." He said calmly.

"Be sure to let her rest, and make sure she stays hydrated, give her a drink very soon!" the white-clad nurse called after the as they left.

Tito saluted with his free hand, "Yes, Ma'am."

V sat on a bleacher, staring tiredly ahead, a half-full ETank in her hand. She didn't seem fully aware of her surroundings.

"WHAT?" Sigma asked Tito.

"I have the note right here, sir." Tito pulled out the small glowing square. Sigma snatched it and read it carefully.

"Fine, but tomorrow… she spars." Growled Sigma. Tito patted V on the shoulder and paced down to the sparring mats.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter! Never fear! They will get longer again! Just have to get past this awkward stage... **


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by. Months. For a year V fought through the Academy, trying to prove her salt to the others. After fighting that "Red Maverick", Sigma got more rigorous in his training. He also got angrier and more violent. V still fought by his side and obeyed his every command. At least twice a week she had to get repairs (from extensive training) and the rest of her free time was spent napping.

Much to V's surprise and delight, she made it into the Hunters! And all during graduation she smiled her hugest smile and stood tall.

_"__I did it, father."_ She thought happily, _"I became a Hunter… thank you…"_

After graduation, Sigma took V to the side, "I want to congratulate you, Project Valkyrie. Despite your bugs, you somehow passed. You have some… interesting qualities… therefore I would like you to be my right-hand-Ploid at Base. You can learn the ropes with me as your guide."

"Really? Thank you, sir!"

Sigma smiled, "No, thank _you_."

A week later at Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Zero ran to catch up to X, who was staring off into space while sitting in the courtyard. He did that a lot.

"Yo X!" Zero waved. X's attention snapped to his friend and he smiled in that calm way he does, waving back. When Zero got closer, X stood and they locked forearms: the special greeting Maverick Hunters have for each other.

"What's up?" X asked.

"Sigma has a new shadow."

"Huh?"

Zero forgot that X was still trying to get used to the Hunters' jargon, "Intern I guess you could say… an-an apprentice."

"Oh? What's this one like?"

"I dunno, just heard it from Argon. All he said was that this one is different."

X smiled, "Different is good!" He hated the fact that everyone looked like him, sometimes sounded like him, had similar functions. Different sounded excellent compared to recent events. He stood, "I want to meet this new… shadow."

"Again, I dunno, heard Sigma's keeping this one really busy, wouldn't want to get in their way." Zero shrugged.

"Still… let's go see Sigma." X smiled calmly.

Zero shook his head and smiled, "You win, let's go!"

The two Hunters jogged through the halls of Base, looking for their Commander. They found him in the Control Room; he was talking to a smallish blue-and-gold Reploid. As they got closer, they could hear Sigma telling the Reploid about what the Navigators do. The young Reploid was nodding eagerly and asking "Why" an obnoxious amount of times. Sigma noticed X and Zero.

"Valkyrie, this is X and Zero. They are some of our top Hunters." The young Reploid looked at them with big violet eyes and she looked awestruck.

"Must be a new Navigator," Zero whispered out the corner of his mouth, "This one's _obviously_ a girl."

"It's illogical for a Navigator to be under Sigma's wing." X whispered back.

"HI!" V said loudly, waving enthusiastically.

"Hullo!" X waved back.

"Sup." Zero greeted.

"This is Project Valkyrie Prototype One. She will be a new installment into our ranks." Sigma said calmly.

"No way!" Zero exclaimed, "She looks more like Navigator material to me." He said a little quieter. V looked injured at Zero's remark.

"I'm sure she'll make a great Hunter!" X said.

"I do hope so. She fought hard through the Academy." Sigma gave her a meaningful stare and she looked away, "Now deliver this-", Sigma handed her a glowing clipboard, "-to Chill Penguin." V saluted smartly,

"Yes, sir!" she chirped and skittered off. Sigma stared after her for a few moments.

"So, will she be on field missions soon, sir?" X asked.

"I do not know." Sigma strode off.

* * *

**A/N: bored yet? XD there will be action coming in Chapter 7! We are nearing the Day of Sigma!**


End file.
